Se eu não te amasse tanto assim
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Poderia o amor ser capaz de mudar nossos conceitos e nos fazer abraçar sem medo o que sempre julgamos errado?


Se eu não te amasse tanto assim

13x5

Yaoi

**_Meu coração  
Sem direção  
Voando só por voar  
Sem saber onde chegar  
Sonhando em te encontrar_**

Já haviam dias que ele não atendia ao telefone. Não conseguia acreditar que seu amado houvesse realmente acreditado nas mentiras que ela contara. Achava que já haviam superado essa fase de desconfiança, mas; a quem queria enganar? Se ele mesmo não tinha coragem de contar aos amigos, que certamente o entenderiam... que se apaixonara... e por alguém que já fôra seu inimigo. Nunca seriam um casal. Não enquanto fingissem que não tinham nada juntos. Que as carícias trocadas entre os dois, nada mais eram que de alívio sexual. Estava cansado. Cansado de esconder que o amava. Cansado de fingir que não sentia nada a cada vez que se encontravam fora das paredes de um quarto de motel. Iria resolver isso de uma vez por todas, e pouco se importava se ele nunca mais quisesse vê-lo. Iria lutar com todas as forças por sua felicidade, mesmo com o risco de perdê-la para sempre... era muito melhor do que viver uma mentira.

**_E as estrelas  
Que hoje eu descobri  
No seu olhar  
As estrelas vão-me guiar_**

Caminhou até a garagem, pegando o carro. Levou pouco tempo para encontrar seu destino. As portas do elevador abriram-se e ele meneou a cabeça, em cumprimento a algumas pessoas que encontrou pelo caminho. Não havia sido difícil entrar. Ainda conhecia pessoas que lhe eram leais; mesmo que a guerra já houvesse terminado. Durante seu percurso, encontrou com um dos antigos pilotos, e sorriu suavemente ao notar o olhar de surpresa. Todos haviam mudado muito; mas não tanto quanto o jovem à sua frente. Maxwell havia feito um bom trabalho com o outro; e gostaria de ser tão experiente quanto o mesmo ao conseguir dobrar a resistência de seu pequeno dragão.

- Bom dia Yuy.

- Bom dia Treize.

Treize abriu a boca para perguntar sobre aquele que viera procurar, mas notou que não seria tão fácil quanto imaginava; pois as palavras simplesmente não deixavam seus lábios.

Heero notou o desconforto de Treize e sorriu. Parecia que Duo tinha razão quanto o relacionamento entre o antigo representante da Oz e Chang. Voltou a andar, seguindo para sua sala. Treize virou-se, reunindo a coragem que teimava em deixá-lo; apenas para ouvir a voz monorcódica do rapaz aliviar-lhe a dor no peito.

- Ele está na sala dele; segunda porta a esquerda. Chegou tem alguns minutos. Deve estar sozinho agora.

Treize não teve tempo de agradecer, antes que Heero desaparecesse pelo corredor. Voltou-se na direção em que o japonês apontara e caminhou lentamente, parando em frente à porta onde seu coração residia. Milhões de pensamentos inundaram-no. Estava preparado para a rejeição, não estava? Então porque lhe doía tanto abrir a porta e confrontá-lo? Notou que já estava há alguns minutos, apenas encarando a porta; com a mão na maçaneta. O movimento no setor havia aumentado consideravelmente nos poucos minutos em que ficara encarando a porta fechada, e sabia que sua presença já fôra notada. Respirando fundo, decidiu entrar e enfrentá-lo... com todas as armas que tinha. E torcia para que estas fossem suficientes para convencê-lo de que o destino deles era o de permanecerem juntos. Independente das mentiras plantadas entre os dois.

**_ Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos  
Dentro de mim  
E vive-se na escuridão  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez não visse flores  
Por onde eu vim  
Dentro do meu coração_**

Wufei encontrava-se sentado em sua mesa. Os olhos fixos na tela do computador, sem realmente saber o que se encontrava nela. Porque era tão difícil? Era o que queria não era? Um motivo para afastar-se dele. Um motivo para negar os sentimentos despertados por sua presença. Era errado, e contra suas crenças. Mesmo que respeitasse a decisão de seus amigos, quando estes resolveram assumir o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Primeiro Barton e Winner, e meses depois Yuy e Maxwell. Então porquê era tão difícil para si, fazer o mesmo? Não era tão diferente deles... ou era? Sabia que os outros já desconfiavam. Não havia como esconder isso, a cada vez que o encontrava. Entretanto, fora tão tolo ao acreditar que eram perfeitos juntos. Quando nem ao menos conseguia entender os sentimentos que tinha por Treize. As palavras dela ainda martelavam em sua mente. Cruéis e frias... mas seriam verdadeiras? Não conseguia acreditar que ele seria capaz de algo tão baixo, quanto enganá-lo. Mas os humanos são baixos e cruéis. Porque Treize seria diferente?

**_ Hoje eu sei  
Eu te amei  
No vento de um temporal  
Mas fui mais  
Muito além  
Do tempo do vendaval_**

Wufei olhou para a porta ao ouví-la abrir. Seus olhos negros arregalaram-se em surpresa. O que estaria ele fazendo ali? Como entrara? O que queria?

**_ Dos desejos de um beijo  
Que eu jamais provei igual  
E as estrelas dão um sinal_**

Treize fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou lentamente até Wufei, que ainda o encarava. Os olhos que tanto o fascinavam, haviam perdido a surpresa, dando lugar a mágoa e à raiva. Raiva por ele...pelas mentiras contadas. Será que ele não sabia que seria incapaz de traí-lo? Seria incapaz de trocá-lo por ela, depois de se descobrir apaixonado.

- O que faz aqui?

- Dizer que é um tolo.

- Como...

Treize ergueu a mão levemente, impedindo Wufei de continuar. Diria tudo que se propusera a dizer, e se depois disso ele o mandasse embora, definitivamente iria. Porque o amava incondicionalmente, e faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz... mesmo que a felicidade dele fosse sua desgraça.

- Como pôde acreditar nela? Eu o amo Chang Wufei, amo-o mais que a minha vida. Sei o quanto é difícil para você aceitar o que... vivemos juntos nas últimas semanas. Quando sua crença, honra ou justiça acredita ser errado. Ela aproveitou-se disso para dizer a você que eu o estou usando, e que amo apenas à ela. Quando nunca senti nada.

- Ela me mostrou imagens...ela...

- Mentiu.

Wufei olhou para suas mãos por sobre a mesa; notando que tremiam levemente. Queria tanto acreditar que Treize não mentira. Sentia-se tão confuso. Ergueu os olhos diante da carícia em seu rosto; surpreso por ele ter se aproximado sem que notasse. Era tão dependente dele... de seus carinhos, sua compreensão. Segurou a mão macia de seu antigo inimigo entre as suas, olhando dentro de seus olhos, procurando pela verdade que tanto ansiava.

Treize viu a confusão nos olhos negros, e a força que este fazia para acreditar em suas palavras. Sabia que seria uma batalha perdida se a justiça de Wufei sobrepujasse a voz em seu coração. Relutante levantou-se; afastando dele. Não o pressionaria a ouví-lo ou à aceitá-lo definitivamente em sua vida. Daria a ele espaço para ponderar, e decidir o que realmente queria. Viver uma vida a seu lado; ou sozinho com suas crenças.

- Quando você decidir, sabe onde me encontrar.

Wufei viu Treize afastar-se e deixar a sala. Seu coração se comprimiu diante da possibilidade de jamais voltar a vê-lo; toca-lo ou ouvir sua voz dizendo seu nome. Levantou-se abruptamente alguns minutos depois, quando a verdade o atingiu. Não seria capaz de viver sem Treize, mesmo que houvesse mentiras entre eles. O amava como nunca amara alguém. Correu porta afora, ansiando para que não fosse tarde, e que pudesse alcançá-lo. Viu-o no final do corredor conversando com Duo, que pousava a mão em seu ombro. Lágrimas toldavam sua visão, mas ele não se até a metade do corredor, gritando seu nome.

- Treize!

_**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos  
Dentro de mim  
E vive-se na escuridão**_

Desejava apenas sair rapidamente dali. Não esperava conforto, embora soubesse que Maxwell jamais o deixaria ir sem uma palavra de incentivo, ao encontrá-lo parado no corredor, procurando afugentar as lágrimas que se recusava a derramar. Notou quando a expressão de pesar no rosto do americano mudou para um sorriso discreto, pouco antes de ouvir seu nome ser chamado por aquele que mais desejava. Virou-se para ver Wufei correr em sua direção, parando a poucos metros dele. Duo sorriu ligeiramente antes de caminhar para sua sala, deixando-os para que pudessem se acertar.

- Me perdoe, por ser fraco.

- Wufei...

- Eu...

Wufei respirou fundo, procurando acalmar as batidas de seu coração. As lágrimas teimavam em cair, e não se lembrava da última vez em que o fizera com tamanha força. Estava ciente dos olhares ao redor; afinal estavam no meio de um corredor; diante de inúmeras salas, que certamente já deveriam estar ocupadas àquela hora da manhã. Um ex-piloto gundam e um ex-inimigo.

Treize aproximou-se mais, tocando a face molhada. Era a primeira vez que o via chorar. Mas não o achava fraco por isso... ou por qualquer outro ato que ele já houvesse feito.

- Eu o amo Treize...e não..

Seus lábios foram calados antes mesmo que pudesse terminar o que dizia. Entregou-se ao beijo tal qual um homem morrendo, e sabia que o seria se o tivesse deixado partir.

Quatre sentiu braços rodearem sua cintura, enquanto assistia através da persiana a cena em frente à sua sala. Eles mereciam essa felicidade, da mesma forma que ele e Trowa tinham obtido a sua; logo após a guerra.

_**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez não visse flores  
Por onde eu vim  
Dentro do meu coração**_

Treize afastou ligeiramente, ainda mantendo o corpo de seu amor junto a si. Olhou ao redor; vendo sorrisos de incentivo, alegria e compreensão no rosto de todos. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos fios negros, tendo a certeza de que havia valido à pena correr o risco. Eram mais fortes juntos.

Wufei afundou o rosto no peito largo; suspirando e sentindo mais leve; após ter confessado o que sentia. Não importava o que ela lhe dissera. Sabia que Treize jamais o enganaria ou o deixaria sozinho. Lutariam contra todos que se opusessem à felicidade deles, e sabia que não estariam sozinhos. Não enquanto seguissem seus corações.

Owari

Não acredito, eu consegui uma song 13x5.

Dedico essa songfic aos amantes de 13x5.

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela revisão.

Aguardo comentários.


End file.
